dbunlimitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1- The Adventure Begins
Episode 1- The Adventure Begins Prologe 5 years have passed since Goku's depart with Shenron. With Omega destroyed the Earth entered an era of peace and prosperity. Gohan got a job at Orange Star University and for his brother, Goten, he got engaged with his girlfriend. Trunks on the other hand, has expanded Capsule Corp across the globe, making him VERY rich. Pan finally became a super saiyan and basically everything was great for our heroes. Chapter 1 Pan left home and headed toward Orange Star University. As she walked to the building she caught the attention of a few guys on the other side of the street. Pan ignored them and went inside. The bell rang and she ran into the class room. Sadly for her, Pan's father, Gohan, taught her first period. "Sorry I'm late dad", she apoligized. "Pan, why are you always late to my class? What are you doing thats so important that you can't get here ahead of time?", Gohan asked. "Well I'm kind of hanging out with Bulla alot more. You know we're great friends now." "Pan, thats no excuss. School comes first. I'm sorry but i'm gonna have to give you a detention." "What! Dad you can't do that!", Pan yelled. Gohan relied, "Just because your my daughter doesn't mean I give you special treatment. Its time you learned some responsiblity." "But dad!" "No Pan. You learned how to become something as strong as a super saiyan so responsibility shouldn't be a hard second." Gohan pointed to her seat. Pan left him and sat down with an agrivated look on her face. Once school ended everyone stormed out except for Pan who sat in detention, arms crossed. Gohan came to her. "Pan, I have to take care of some business on the other side of town so I'm trusting you to stay here." "K, dad", she mumbled. He left his daughter and began to fly over Satan City. Cars beeped below. The district was unusually quiet today; no robbers, or any criminal-like activity of the sort. Gohan liked the peace. It had been like this for 5 whole years. Not a single threat had appeared since Omega Shenron. Gohan came apon Capsule Corp. Bulla waved to him from a bocany there. "Hey Gohan!", she said. "Hi Bulla!", Gohan replied as he continued to fly away outside the city. In the distance was a capsule house where Goten and Valese lived. They had gotten engaged and Gohan's brother was loving it. He landed, then knocked on the door. Valese answered. "Goten! Its for you!", she yelled back into the home. Goten came. "Whats up bro!?", asked Goten. "Look... I need you to look after Pan for a few days." "Excuse me?" "Goten, I'm going to South City with Bulma to do some research about bruits waves because we're not sure if it will last forever on Vegeta.", stated Gohan. "So why can't you take Pan with you?" "Well she'd just get in the way of our work. Will you please watch her. Please!?" "Alright! I'll do it." "Thank you." The next day, Gohan and Bulma left for South City, leaving Pan with Goten, and forcing Vegeta to look after Bulla which he didn't like. As things seemed normal, although, something was happening in the center of the universe which could have dramatic effects on Earth... Category:Episodes